Thats why
by Litra-Palia14
Summary: Yeah, Dean knows they are brothers but that does not mean he can control how he feels... A tiny One-shot just to try.


**Hi, this is a tiny one-shot. I did this for fun and because I wanted to try and write a supernatural fic. And I liked writing this so I think I will be doing a bigger project soon.**

**Disclaimer: I know this might come as a shock to you but, no I do not own supernatural. *gasps* !**

**Note: I said I liked writing it, nit that I was good at writing...I will probably say a few years from now that this story is crap. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy it!**

They had been sitting inside the coffee shop for a while now Sam had been doing some research in some of the towns history. They weren't sure of exactly they were dealing with, it could be shapeshifter or just another demy-god. Nothing they couldn't handle anyways. Like always as Sam was doing research in his computer as he ate but unlike usual Sam _did_ order something, just that not to eat.

"He re you go." The waitress said as she approached the table. "The hamburger with fries for you-" He said as he laid them in front of Dean. "and the Pepsi for you." She laid down the glass in front of Sam. They nodded at her as she turned on her heel and gave Dean a look over her shoulder with a flirty smile. Dean had to admit the blonde was very cute and her body was`t something that he would normally over look but he just wasn't really interested...uh, well that wasn't that new...but it did made him feel even more sure about his situation...

Lately he found himself not looking at girls as much as he did before and as in before he means 3 years ago before he went to ask for Sam's help to find their dad.

Dean took out a bite out of his burger. "Found anything?" He asked Sam as he swallowed. "No, not yet." Sam replied.

"Well then keep on looking."

Sam looked up at Dean. "What does it look like I`m doing?"

"Bitch." Dean replied. "Jerk." Sam said and kept on searching.

Dean loved that, the banter him and Sam had. He loved the fact that the person he had to stay stuck with 8 hours in a car every single time they left somewhere was Sam. When Sam had said he was going to stay with him even after they killed the yellow eyed demon he had been more than relived.

Dean looked up as Sam lifted up his glass and brought the straw up to his mouth. Dean would have usually would have come with a comment about how gay that looked but his lips for whatever reason didn't move.

He watched as Sam sucked trough the straw and his heart skipped a beat, it felt wrong saying that looking at Sam drinking Pepsi had been the most erotic thing he had seen all month and coming from him that was saying a lot.

Sam was the person he cared the most for in this world, hell he was the only family he had left and even then; even if Sam hadn't been his brother he doesn't think that would have changed. Sam would still be the person he cared for the most in the world.

He just wasn't sure this was how he was supposed to feel about his brother.

Sam kept on sucking and Deans heart kept on quickening, and his hands were sweaty. Shit that wasn't a good sign... "Everything alright?" the waitress asked from beside him. Sam gave a tiny startled jump. "Yeah," He looked at her. "yeah everything is fine." She nodded and left.

Sam raised a eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you are ok?" Dean watched distractedly at Sam's slightly wet mouth. "Yeah, I`m fine. Why you ask?" Sam shrugged. "Just asking."

Sam then brought the straw once again to his mouth. That just made Dean wonder if he was just doing it on purpose and if he knew it was bringing him to the edge. Deans heart skipped another beat as he looked at Sam suck onto his drink. He tried eating a fry to try and keep his mind from Sam`s so kissable mouth...but it was to damn distracting he had a better chance at choking on it than at eating it.

Sam then finally let go of the damn straw. His mouth was still slightly wet and it still looked kissable. Dean looked at Sam's face as he did some research, he hadn't seen Sam naked _much_ but he was willing to bet he looked even more fuckable than with clothes.

The mental images that was giving him weren't helping him at all in his situation and the little guy down stairs was feeling a little to exited. Fuck. Oh, there was another idea, damn it.

"Ill come back in a sec." he said as he stood up. He headed towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He undid his pants a bit and glared at little Dean. "you better calm the Hell down." He threatened uselessly.

There was something obviously wrong with him...he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way about his brother. He knew that and that`s why he was not going acting on it, that`s why he would continue on fucking girls he would never see again and that's why he would take whatever he was given as long as it was given to him by Sam.

**Review?**


End file.
